The Great Pregnancy Prank
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: Connor and Travis Stoll figured a lot of havoc can be wreaked with a fake pregnancy test. When Percy, Jason and the others found the tests, chaos ensued.


**The Great Pregnancy Prank**

_Pairing: Mainly Percabeth and Jiper_

_Setting: Camp Half-Blood, a year after BoO_

_A/N: Let's pretend Frank is in this Camp this summer, since they've been having these camp exchange programs._

…

Upon opening the brown package, a look passes between the Stoll brothers – it was the look of mischief about to transpire, no doubt.

A few days ago, they called up a joke shop and ordered unspecific prank items they have in the store, no matter how pathetic they were. Their challenge – to make a prank that will be remembered in Half-Blood history, not matter what surprise the joke shop sends.

But as they rummage around the small box, they feel their blood pulse with energy. Mischievous energy. The joke shop set a bunch of plastic strips that contained plus signs at the end – fake pregnancy tests. Even better – _positive_ fake pregnancy tests.

"Sweet!" Connor rubs his hands together diabolically, itching to start wreaking their havoc.

"Not much of a challenge though, I mean it's so relevant," Travis clucks and shakes his head, taking a strip and eyeing it, "there're so many hook ups this summer it's going to be so easy."

"But worth it," Connor argues, to which his brother agrees, and gives a wicked smile.

"Totally worth it."

All they need to do is drop these babies off with little notes (they were amazing handwriting plagiarizers – a skill any decent crook should know) to the Camp boyfriends, and chaos will ensue.

…

Percy's day was going great, thank you very much, despite jumping and rolling off his bed at the blare of his alarm clock, and landing butt-first. It would've all been fine, had he not found the little pink strip at the bottom of his backpack when he was preparing his things.

Now he is making his way to the mess hall, palms sweaty, anxiety eating up the fibers of his being. His mind drifts off to the plus sign on the pink strip, going _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, making him unaware of where he's walking. "_Oof!_" He accidentally bumps into a camper. He realizes it's Jason, whose eyes also looks dazed and problematic.

"Oh, sorry bro," he apologizes, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I," Jason immediately responds, and Percy notices how sweaty and nervous the Son of Zeus is. But just like the kind of guy Jason is, he takes it upon himself to ask Percy if he were okay. Percy's eyes widen in panic.

"Who, _me?_" he points nervously to himself. "I'm just dandy!"

…

"Alright, you hormonal little cupcakes," Coach Hedge says as he walks around the little classroom, whacking his huge club at his palm. "Now, Chiron and caught whiff of these little bits of news around Camp, and I know none of you little shits are going to admit to any of it, because what the hell-" he makes mocking air quotes with his fingers, and his voice begins to drip more with sarcasm, "you are all grown-ups here, it's none of _our_ business and it's _your_ decisions to make, right?"

The whole class sat at their desks, nervously quiet.

"_Right!_" Hedge whacks the club at the desk, which was surprisingly sturdy enough to take a blow (although you never know after a few more blows from the hotheaded satyr.)

"We're not sure which rumors are true and which one of ya'll _actually_ got someone pregnant.. except for some I'm _sure_ of," says the Coach, "_Jackson!_" he whacks his club at Percy's desk, startling the him enough to make a slight jump in his seat. Percy buries his forehead in his palms in embarrassment, as well as to hide from some of the Athena guys' glares.

"So Chiron and I decided to have these classes, to save those who're actually innocent, and I took it upon myself to actually teach you little cupcakes." His grin was evil.

The boys collectively groan.

Hedge reaches back to the desk and opens a drawer. He pulls out a tray filled with the most awkward contraptions made in the universe. Contraceptives, fake genitals, genital charts, and even disturbing images of genitals with STD's. It was enough to make anyone flinch.

The coach smirks, then turns to the blackboard and flips it around. The words _Sex Ed with Hedge_ were written aggressively with chalk.

"Welcome to _hell,_ cupcakes."

…

"Dammit!" Percy yelled after walking out of class with Frank and Jason. "That was embarrassing!" he said as he recalled his horror with Hedge, who insisted that Percy'd be the one to demonstrate how to apply a female condom on a life-like dummy. The thought made a terrible shiver run up his spine.

"Tell me about it," Jason groans.

"I think it started when someone gave me this fake pregnancy test," Frank said. "I mean, I thought it was real at first, but I know Hazel can't be-"

Percy swats the pink strip out of Frank's hand and gives the buttons a push. To his surprise, they don't work; they are just for the faux authenticity of it all. He grabs the one at the pocket of his backpack and tries it out, pressing it so hard the feeble screen cracks, and a piece of paper containing the plus sign slips out. He blinks.

He turns to Jason, who was just as dumbfounded. _It looked so real,_ Percy thinks.

Percy's hands are shaking in anger, and he could see Jason getting hotheaded, too. Frank passes looks between the two, and his eyes widen in realization. "Wait a minute, you guys thought it was _real?_"

"Who could've done it?" Jason asks, his voice edgy.

Then it all clicks it Percy's head – there are only two people he knows who could pull a prank like this (and quite frankly invest in something like fake pregnancy tests – you can't really buy these things in ordinary stores, _can_ you? But his suspects, well, they have their means.)

"_The Stoll Brothers_," Percy says with a growl.

Then the two demigods storm off in anger, leaving Frank behind. Frank blinks, realizing that the two demigods had actual reason to believe that their girlfriends were pregnant. Well, he shouldn't be surprised, he thinks, given the Argo II antics he's witnessed.

…

So you've figured it out huh?" Travis says nervously, unwilling to step out of the Cabin.

"Guys, guys!" Connor steps in, making hand motions to calm them down. "We've already been punished _enough_ because of Coach Hedge's stupid sex ed classes!"

"It's _your_ faults those classes started in the first place!" Percy yells, pointing at the brothers.

"Yeah," Jason growls, "after that prank, Chiron thought a lot of girls got pregnant."

"And none of them actually are!"

The Stoll brothers tremble under the spotlight the angry mob set at them. The scariest are the seeming leaders of the pack – Percy and Jason. _Damn, getting on their bad side is freaking terrifying! _But the bothers realize this too late, and the damage is done.

"But you know all of you just pretty much confirmed your sexual activities, right?" Connor mutters sheepishly. Travis hisses at him, and the mob grows angrier.

"Oh, please," Jason points his chin at Percy, "Percy's used to it."

"Hey," Percy retorts, "I'm not the only one alone in his ca-"

"That doesn't matter right now!" an Ares kid yells. "Just get them!" He raises his sphere and points at the Stoll brothers, who gulp in response. Just as the mob begins to charge, the brothers slam their cabin door shut, and heave a sigh of relief at the sanctuary of their cabin.

"So all these sex-ed classes are _your_ faults, huh?" one of their half-brothers look up from the tech magazine he was viewing, and gives them a dirty look, destroying their moment of reprieve.

"Hey, it's not like you have a girlfriend or has ever had sex before," Travis defends.

The Hermes kid stands up, and young as he is, the brothers realize just how tall he really is. He gave them a dark, scary look, as if he was ready to drop them off to a bowl of monster kibble as toppings.

"That just makes it worse, doesn't it?" he says, and the brothers could swear there was this dark aura like smoke (like they sometimes notice from Nico di Angelo, the Hades kid) emanating from him. "Because I had to endure all that shit and I'm still a freakin' _virgin!_"

The brothers gulp, and soon, they find themselves flying out through the cabin window after being tossed. After dusting themselves off, they find the angry mob in front of them again, like a pack of wolves, only this time, angrier.

They realize that the pack grew bigger, because even the ones that _aren't_ in a relationship have joined in. They look just about ready to rip the brothers' throats off for just the same reason their half-brother drove them out the Hermes Cabin. _They _were the reason this suckish sex ed classes started. And everyone is out for their blood.

The Stoll brothers make run for it.

…

Travis stops sprinting at the middle of the woods and starts leaning his hands against his knees, panting. He had lost Connor at the last clearing, and things were eerily quiet. Travis leans into the trunk of a tree and tries to steady his breathing. _Wow, all this trouble because of a stupid prank_.

He then notices the sound of sobbing nearby. He takes a few steps, leaves crunching beneath his feet, and he finds Katie Gardner, his girlfriend, sitting on the ground with her back leaning against a boulder. She was holding on to a white strip, sobbing frantically. Her eyes were already red and swollen.

"Katie?" Travis whispers nervously, slowly approaching the girl.

"Travis!" Katie's body jumps with a start, and she immediately hides the white strip in her skirt pocket. "What are you doing here?" she wipes her tears with her palms, worsening the redness of her eyes.

"Long story," Travis makes an almost-chuckle and kneels beside Katie. He begins stroking her hair. "What's wrong? What was that thing you were holding?"

"You- you promise you won't get mad if I tell you?" Katie looks up at him in a way that makes his heart jump, with her eyes all big and expectant. Travis could never resist this look, so he nods.

Katie fishes out the strip in her pocket, and reveals it has two black lines at the end. With shock and shaking hands, Travis takes it. In denial he says, "But this is just fake, like the ones-"

But then, upon closer inspection he realizes that the buttons work, there are actual working bits inside the plastic casing, and the two lines which mean _positive_ aren't just on a fake strip of paper. They were a _result_.

"Travis, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, _shit._"

**The End.**


End file.
